


Explorations

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to do a bit of exploring of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd either! Not making a knut. But I am making my Lord rather happy, so win!
> 
> Not Beta'd  
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 16  
> Explicit Sexual Content  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry sank into the warm water, letting himself totally submerge for a few seconds before he lifted his face out of the bath and wiggled upright, scraping foam from his face with casual hands. His feet hooked into the bar, to keep him on the seat in the black red veined marble tub. He leaned forward and snagged the red flannel he’d carelessly flung into the filling tub. The faint splash of something falling into the water on the other side of the sunken pool-like tub had him glancing over blearily.

A small cream coloured head with dark ears, and flashing dark paws were clear enough. Harry sighed. The cat had jumped into the bath with him. Harry let the flannel slide through his fingers and reached out to scoop up the frantically paddling kitten. She mewed pathetically, sneezed, and cuddled into his bare chest when he brought her close.

“Ruby, you little goofball.” Harry muttered, placing the kitten back on the black marble bathroom floor. He cast a quick drying charm over the flame point half-siamese, which fluffed out due to static, and received a glare from blue-green eyes for his trouble. The kitten then plopped down and started grooming a leg. She was the last kitten from one of the Death Eater’s children’s cat’s which had had a litter.

Harry had overheard how the last of the kittens would have been drowned if no one took it in two days time and had spoken up for the animal, sight unseen. Ruby, as she had christened herself by clambering up onto Harry’s desk and batting at a ruby coloured paper-weight, was now constantly under foot. After almost stepping on the kitten, the Dark Lord had learned to check his feet before he took a step. She was always near. Even Nagini knew not to go near the kitten after a vicious swipe of a little paw had torn off a few scales.

Harry shook his head and fished out the flannel again. He ran the cloth across his shoulders and down his chest. He lifted a leg out of the water, scrubbed at his foot and then repeated the process. Harry let the flannel drop as he grabbed his shampoo, scrubbed his hair and then dunked himself under. He shook his head liking the way the water dragged and played with his wild hair under water. He rose from the water and ignored the way the water raced down his body. He twisted a bit, searching for the flannel. Once he had found it, he squirmed a bit, trying to was his back and then jumped and yelped when ice cold hands trailed over his neck. He barely resisted jerking away.

“Need a bit of… help?” The Dark Lord asked. Harry shivered and twisted around. A wide serpentine grin met his lifted brow. Harry let his gaze trail over pale flesh, ignoring the various scars. He slipped backwards into the water.

“I’ll get your back if you get mine?” Harry asked. He watched the ruby eyed older man blink. Harry flushed, looked away, and chewed on his lip. The lap of water against his skin had his eyes widening. Apparently that was invitation enough.

Skeletal frame sliding into the tub, the Dark Lord held out his hand for the flannel. Harry handed it over and then twitched below the waterline when he was pulled close. Harry squirmed when he was dragged into Voldemort’s lap.

“It’s going to be rather hard to… ooh.” Harry trailed off when the Dark Lord’s other arm wrapped around his hips to hold him still and then used the flannel occupied one to begin slowly washing his chest. He shivered when cool lips and serpentine tongue trailed across his shoulder. Goose bumps rose on wet flesh.

Harry leaned his head back against a bony shoulder and gave a breathy little moan as the flannel slipped through the Dark Lord’s fingers and those nails scraped gently down his chest, pausing and teasing the nipples with soft touches and gentle pinches. Harry arched up and the strong arm across his hips pulled him back into the already noticeable arousal that was pressing firmly between his cheeks.

Harry groaned and wiggled. The Dark Lord hissed in a breath and Harry squirmed again. The man let him free and he took two steps forward before he turned. Harry grabbed the flannel that had slipped from the Dark Lord’s fingers and smiled. He stepped forward, careful feet sliding over the top of the anchor bar. He stood so that he straddled one of the Dark Lord’s thigh’s.

Slowly, he dragged the flannel down Voldemort’s throat, leaning forward to trail kisses down the pale column. He watched the man shiver and followed the red flannel down the man’s chest, tentative tongue tracing along one branching scar that carved a line over his heart. He knew where that one had come from. He’d been told before Dumbledore’s death. The Dark Lord hissed. Harry lapped at the scar again and then pressed gentle lips over where he knew the man’s heart beat. He turned his head slightly and wrapped his lips around a flat nipple, the Dark Lord’s anchoring hands on his hips allowing the motion.

He licked, nipped, and then sucked. Voldemort made a surprised sound, so Harry repeated the gesture. He received the same response. Harry let his fingers trail lower as his mouth was occupied. Harry blinked when the Dark Lord tugged him forward again and then moaned around the bit of skin he had in gentle teeth when their erections rubbed. It felt so weird in water, but so good.

Harry pulled back and fumbled around for the flannel, which had sank below the foam. His fingers trailed down the concave stomach, across the pubic bone, and then wrapped firmly around the man’s interested arousal. Harry smiled slightly when red eyes widened in shock. He trailed his fingers up and down, learning the feel. He shivered when one of those pale hands left his hip and wrapped around the back of his neck and drew him into a fierce kiss.

Harry broke away, gasping, legs shaking. The Dark Lord smiled, red eyes gleaming. Harry yelped when the man twisted him around, so that he was cradled in those thin yet strong arms. Harry watched the water sluice off the pale form, eyes hungrily drinking in the fact that nothing separated him from his lover. Not even a thin robe. He shivered as the man climbed the stairs that led out of the tub.

Harry licked his lips, but remained passive while the man carried him from the bathing room, muttered a quick drying spell over both of them, then laid Harry on the deep green silk sheets. His emerald gaze traced down the scars, paused over the hip bones and then let his eyes follow the graceful curve of a hip into the vee between pale thighs.

Harry moaned when the Dark Lord twitched under his gaze. Harry rolled and wiggled to his hands and knees. He crawled towards the serpentine figure and reached out a cautious hand. He waited to see if his touch was welcomed and once he had the slight nod of permission he tugged the man gently down onto the silk. He then grinned when the man lay on his side and trailed cool fingers across the slight trail of dark hair that led to his groin.

When the Dark Lord reached for him with clear intent to pull him down, Harry drew back and shook his head slightly. He watched ruby eyes narrow in displeasure until Harry crawled forward and deliberately straddled the man, pressing gentle hands down on the pale chest.

Harry lowered his head and breathed into an ear. “Shh. Oh. Such soft skin, right… here.”

Pressing a kiss to the tender flesh under the man’s jaw, he trailed soft kisses, barely there touches of lips against skin, letting his hands wander up and down the man’s ribs. Harry licked gently, pausing to mouth the collarbone and tongue the hollow.

He smiled against pale skin when the Dark Lord hissed out a moan. He paused when pale fingers played with his hair, tugging gently. Harry turned his head and carefully captured a finger.

He sucked gently, laving the digit with soft little licks. He watched fire spark in ruby eyes that watched with rapt attention as he released the finger by pulling his head away, so that the digit slid from his mouth with a soft pop. That dark serpentine tongue flickered across parted lips as the flame of desire burned.

Harry returned his attention to the pale flesh exposed under his questing fingers. He let his lips trace a path, scooting down as each inch of fresh territory was revealed. He paused to focus attention on flat nipples and press kisses along the bottom edge of the rib cage as the Dark Lord’s breathing hitched and shuddered in and out of his mouth, nostril slits flaring.

Harry let his lips trail over the concave stomach and then nipped gently along the edge of a hip bone. He rolled to the side, and then traced a finger through the hollow created by the dip of hip leading to groin and the jutting rise of the Dark Lord’s arousal.

Harry traced gentle fingers across the head, head tipped to the side, watching the man twitch with each soft brush. He swiped a careful finger through the gathered moisture and then brought the marked digit to his lips.

Harry blinked when Voldemort swore. He licked and then savored both the bitter flavour and the way the Dark Lord’s head fell back onto the pillow. Harry smiled and braced himself on his hands before he dipped his head.

A gentle, broad lick traced along the veins from base to tip, causing Voldemort arch with the wet sliding tongue. Harry lapped again and he smiled softly against warm flesh. He then carefully took the slick head into his mouth and sucked gently, mindful of his teeth. Harry rubbed himself against the sheets and suppressed a moan.

Pausing when fingers tangled into his hair, he pressed a hand against a hip, petting gently to try and distract the Dark Lord from the fact of where his mouth was. The hand in his hair loosened and fingers trailed through dark locks. Harry sucked gently and was rewarded with another little groan. Harry shifted his head slightly and wiggled. He blinked when the Dark Lord arched into the motion and then froze. Harry sucked in a breath through his nose.

“Have… I harmed… you?”

Harry hummed slightly, pressing gentle hands on the man’s hips. He lifted his head and swallowed. “No. No harm.”

Harry crawled back up the Dark Lord’s body and lowered his head to trace his tongue gently along the Dark Lord’s lips. Those lips parted under the request. He let his tongue tangle with the forked appendage that lived in the Dark Lord’s mouth and was rewarded with a muffled moan as cold fingers bit into his hips.

Ruby eyes blinked when Harry drew back, slipping down again, fingers skimming along ribs before he nudged gently, and the Dark Lord parted his thighs, allowing Harry to settle between his legs. Harry lowered his head again, easily able to imagine the picture he made, head buried in the Dark Lord’s groin. He took a deep breath and then cautiously inched his way down, twisting his tongue slightly until the rather large column of flesh was resting comfortably. He managed a breath through his nose and let the man sink into his throat.

He choked briefly and pulled back halfway, body briefly trying to rebel. He half swallowed, half suckled and then lowered himself again, searching for just the right angle, which he knew from the books did exist. He gagged again and lifted his head, determination lighting his green eyes. He would get this.

Harry shifted the angle he was lying at, licked his lips and then took the Dark Lord in a single breath. Hands grabbed, icy cold, onto his shoulders. His hands firmly pinned the man beneath him into place to keep him from bucking up and giving him too much too fast.

Harry felt it twitch in his throat. He eased back, took a breath and swallowed. The Dark Lord made an interesting hissing choked noise. Harry swallowed again and received the same noise. Fingers dug into his shoulders and the Dark Lord shifted his hips slightly.

Harry hummed and then choked as the body beneath him arched sharply, buried to the hilt. Harry felt tears sting his eyes and he swallowed as he pulled back slightly. The bitter taste coated his tongue and spilled down his throat. He swallowed feverishly, not wanting to let a drop slip.

Fingers eased off his shoulders, and Harry unlocked his from around the Dark Lord’s hips, slowly easing back, licking softly as the man relaxed. Harry nuzzled Voldemort’s thigh and sighed, tracing a gentle finger down the now spent cock.

Harry blinked and smirked when he realized he’d spilled into the sheets. His attention had been so fixed on the way Voldemort responded that his own pleasure had become a distant second. Yet the sticky feeling on his thighs more than informed him of his state. He sighed and shook his head slightly. That was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

Harry jumped as a cleaning spell washed over both of them. He blinked and crawled to the side, and allowed himself to be drawn into the chilly embrace of the older man as the blankets were spelled over the top of them and the Dark Lord muttered a warming charm.

Harry sighed and nuzzled gently against the older man’s jaw. He blinked when he heard a soft mew. Bright blue-green eyes appeared over the edge of the bed, white claws sinking into the fabric. Ruby kneaded the blanket and then curled up, purring.


End file.
